


DBD! Amanda young x reader (Short Drabble)

by GhostCakes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, sorry reader :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCakes/pseuds/GhostCakes
Summary: Amanda is testing her traps on her S/O in her workroom.
Relationships: amanda young x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	DBD! Amanda young x reader (Short Drabble)

Cold metal dug into your skin as the helmet-like trap that once invoked fear in you was fitted to your head. The metal tucked between your teeth made your jaw sit uncomfortably as Amanda stalked around your seated form. Her hands tugged on the sides of the trap, making sure it fit as snug as possible. Her fingers plucked at wires, rearranging them until she was satisfied. Your head felt heavy as you obediently waited for her to finish nitpicking the design she created- the chances of her finishing so soon slim to none. With a disappointed hum, your head was shoved at a downward angle- the sound of her ruffling in her tool kit distracting you from the uncomfortable strain on your neck. With a quick motion, she was tightening the screws with a screwdriver before pulling your head back up. 

With a huff, she crouched next to you with a smile plastered on her face. “I think the changes are going to be great, everything looks functional. Now all that’s left is the testing,” she droned on as she looked over the finished product- her gaze shifting over your features like you were invisible to her. Your hands shifted to pull at the helmet, worry etching into your features the more force you applied to your tugging. Her smile was unchanging as she watched you struggle to remove the deathtrap she had put on you, her pupils dilated and glimmering at your display. Your hands fell to your sides as you stared at her, your speech slurred slightly from the metal stuck into your mouth. “It’s stuck.”

Fear shot through you as she shook her head, the words falling from her lips yet you could barely hear them. “I know.” Her fingers brushed against your cheeks as she looked over your face. Your body trembled as you grabbed her hand tightly, your knuckles turning white as you looked for any sign of remorse in her eyes. “Are you ready?” She asked, her voice quivering with excitement- her eyes unblinking. You could barely manage to inhale, a few tears welling in your eyes before you nodded. Her grin had widened, her hand free hand shifting to grab at one of the wires, ready to pull it from its place. “You know I love you, you’re the only one I’d trust to do this,” she cooed, her fingers intertwining with yours before she continued, “now.. Let’s finish up with test four.” With a swift tug, the wire came loose- the sound of the helmet beeping dangerously quick filling the workroom. Your eyes never left her face as she watched, mesmerized by the flashing red light. You didn’t know if she was talking to you or to herself when she spoke, her voice strained as if she was keeping herself from yelling with giddiness. “The entity won’t let go of a survivor that easily.. You’ll come back, you always have. And I can continue my work- my game.” 

With a sickening crack, the trap snapped open- blood spraying across her. She barely flinched, barely paying any mind to the way your hand slipped from hers as your body sat lifeless in the chair. “Success.. But how can I make it better?” The words echoed around the room as she eyed the blueprints on her workbench once more- her fingers twitching with anticipation.


End file.
